The Curve
by Fei4
Summary: Mulder and Scully are comfortable with their partnership. But can Mulder stand a new guy in the picture. Especially when the guy starts getting a little to familiar with Scully.Please note that the rating went up. FINALY CHAPTER NOW UP
1. Default Chapter

The Curve

Chapter 1

Simple Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the X Files...and if I did Scully and Mulder would have been getting it on since season 1.

It started simply enough. Really there was no way of knowing that it would have escalated the way it had. And in the infinite possibilities and choices one is faced with every day he had to go and do something so...crazy.

Sure he had a reputation as the FBI's resident whack job, but there is a line that even he rarely crosses.

She would probably never speak to him again. It was kind of funny though, when you think about it.

Not funny haha, but funny like oh you made total jackass out of yourself funny.

In his defense it wasn't totally his fault, not completely anyway when you looked at it abjectly. _She _defiantly had her fault in it as well. Oh yes, she was no saint, that partner of his.

Then there was that man. Oh how he should have killed him when he had the chance. It would have been soo easy. And years with the FBI left him more then knowledgeable about how to dispose of a body and get away with it.

It would have been so god damn easy.

Maybe it is that way of thinking that led him to where he was now.

Sighing Fox looked up at the group of people stairing at him expectedly.

Casting a glare at the leader of this little dog and pony show he stood from plastic chair.

"Hi, I'm Fox Mulder and I have anger management issues."

He was met with a greeting that resounded from everyone in the therapy circle.

Or more appropriately called the 7th ring of hell.

This was a conspiracy.

Okay anyone curious? I hope so. This isn't going to be a very long fic...I think but just enough to amuse you. The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update. Also if you have any speculations as to what our favorite febbie did feel free to tell me.


	2. Hot Date?

The Curve

Chapter 2

Hot Date?

Disclaimer: I don't own!

"Hi, I'm Fox Moulder and I have anger management issues."

He was met with a greeting that resounded from everyone in the therapy circle.

Or more appropriately called the 7th ring of hell.

This was a conspiracy.

_4 weeks earlier_

It was Monday. Monday Monday, oh what a day...

Ping

In a whir of yellow the semi unidentifiable (from the teeth marks) flying object lodged itself in the cheap Styrofoam ceiling.

A calloused hand reached towards the desk for another object to launch however when it came up short, the hands owner, AKA Fox Moulder, was left with nothing more to do then to lean back and look over his handiwork.

He as usual had arrived at the J. Edgar Hoover building well before necessary to continue work on his obsession, his life's' work his everything. The weekend had been wasted on UFO stake out, it turned out to be a kids playing with a high powered spotlight. So today was the day to make up for lost time.

So why was it that he couldn't get anything done?

Oh yes, here it was, it was now the official time for all the busy little FBI agents to be scurrying to their offices and cubicles, however his painfully logical and annoyingly punctual partner was no where to be seen.

His antsy hand was beginning to travel of its own accord towards his cell phone when the tell tale sound of the elevator reaching the domain of the FBI most unwanted could be heard.

The disobedient hand fell away from the cell and Moulder reclined black in the chair, waiting to see the red head walk through the door, where he would immediately begin haranguing her on punctuality, then burst into an enthralling discussion of the new case, supposedly involving a poltergeist somewhere out in Virginia. Honestly why did so many people hate Monday? It was such a good day.

"So Dana you never answered me, do you want t go out Saturday night?"

Okay something was severely amiss. Moulder's hazel eyes darted to the open door. Who the hell was that, and why was he taking to Scully. Or _Dana_ as he called her.

"I'll check my schedule Bret, but I might be really busy this weekend with the new case."

Moulder wanted to laugh, new case...there was no new case yet. Better luck next time _Bret._

"But I'll call you; maybe we could go to lunch sometime."

Moulder's eyebrows shot up. There were now just outside the door, but all Moulder could see was Scully's sleeve.

"Alright, its date, and I'll hold you to it Dana."

He was going to gag. Moulder began to lean to his right trying to get a better look at this guy.

There was a pause. "You know, I really enjoyed spending time with you Saturday."

What? Spending time...Saturday? Scully didn't go out on Saturdays, she visited her mom, she grocery shopped, spent time with him...that was about it.

There was an eerie silence followed by the statement, and Moulder sat in his precarious position waiting for what she would say.

"Yeah me too."

No fucking way. Moulder was surprised. How come she didn't tell him about this guy?

"Alright then, I'll call you."

Moulder's quickly working mind slid into a place a sabotage plan that had become fairly familiar to him. He wasn't blind, he knew his partner was attractive, but the occasional interest she peeked in the desk jockeys around this place only served to annoy him.

So early on in their partnership, he devised an ingenious plan for avoiding these would be interlopers.

It was simple, the new guy shows interest, Scully being the ever so practical by the books woman that she was would move at a snails pace, fully allowing for intervening. Such as week long cases, tons of desk work and weekend stake outs, all wonderful ploys to throw off these knights with shining pocket protectors.

This one would be no different.

Now of course, this seemingly unnoticed habit of eliminating all the other men around his partner is not out of some sort of jealousy, or possessiveness.

Just simply put they aren't good enough; they know that, she knows that, its just time being wasted. Time that could be spent investigating aliens and talking over conspiracy theories. End of story.

Leaning his chair back upright, Moulder began to busily rifle through case files, preparing to use the bureau budget to fly him and Scully to a small town in Virginia.

Buh bye Bret...

He heard her bid her little mourning companion goodbye, and walk into the office.

Act cool Moulder act cool.

"Mourning Moulder."

Just don't say anything...

"Hey Scully, hott date?"

Stupid mouth.

Hazel eyes winced as they were met with an icy blue. Jeez all hail ye the Ice Queen.

"No Moulder, it was not a date. And if your going to eavesdrop at least get your facts right."

She gave him a poignant look before moving to put her briefcase down.

Making a face Moulder kicked his feet up on the desk. Well one could assume it was a desk underneath all the...crap.

"Ouch G-woman, I'm just wandering who your stepping out on me with?" He gave her his best I'm adorable and you know it looks.

Arching an auburn brow Scully held her stance, fully capable of ignoring the puppy Moulder face, and counteracting with the take no crap, red headed Federal agent, gun toting ass kicking, I'm not falling for anything look.

"Has it ever occurred to you Moulder that I might actually have things to do on Saturday night?"

Moulder's face remained the same accept a slight tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Rolling her eyes Scully moved on.

"So what is it?"

Moulder's grin widened even more. "It?"

Leaning foreword and giving him the kind of look mothers give there kids when they know there just being annoying for the sake of being annoying.

"Moulder."

Moulder leaned forward as well. His amused face never changing. "Scully?'

Throwing up her hands Scully relented for the second time that mourning. "Moulder cut the crap, the only reason you're this happy on Monday mourning is because you have either a) Received a new case b) did something unmentionable this weekend with the lone gunmen, and want to tell me. Or c) just found out you can get free porn, so what is it?"

"What do you know about poltergeists Scully?" He smiled innocently

"Agh,." Scully's head fell back, as she seemed to be looking heavenward.

Monday was such a good day.


	3. The Right type

The Curve

Chapter 3

The Right Type

Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue.

In the rows of brightly dressed, slightly ruffled summer travelers, the two FBI agents, dressed in the staunchly city garb, of a dark black skirt suit, and charcoal gray business suit looked severely misplaced.

Never the less they both seemed oblivious to the fact, that they were some how abnormal in the current surroundings. Then again they were probably in cable of determining what was typically abnormal any longer.

For one Scully was deeply in grossed in the re-reading, what she already re-read of the case, which Mulder was convinced was her way of pretending she wasn't just a little bit scared of flying.

This was just a theory of his. She never came out and said it. It is just when taking off or landing she closes her eyes tightly, and grips the arm rests like they had somehow wronged her and she was trying to make them pay.

You know, just little things, and it was just a theory.

And Mr. Spooky himself was listening to a tape recording of sounds in the house of the reported poltergeist, while going through an entire bag of sunflower seeds. Much to his partner's dismay.

Crunch

Oh she was getting pretty pissed off, which he was of course aware of. The little frown on her pouty red lips was a tell tale sign. Scully was the perfect example of a calculated controlled professional woman. Well that was what she seemed, Mulder had been given a chance to see all the little things that made her more real, that made him realize she was anything but an ice queen.

Crunch

Oh and seeing her pissed off just served to prove this.

Suddenly a petite hand had a death grip on his arm. Her perfectly manicure nails looked dainty on his suit jacket. They were one of her quirks. She always had manicures, French manicures. Her ices like eyes were trained on him, and her lips were moving, but what was she saying? All he could see was her soft looking lips, painted a lovely shade of red.

Blowjob red to be exact.

Bet you didn't know that about. He wouldn't have known that either had he not made an impromptu adventure through her purse during on case, even knowing full well a woman's purse is very private. And he was just looking for gum.

He had a certain oral fixation, but let's not get into that.

But of course as soon as he made his little discovery he had the unstoppable urge to ask her about it. But of course he couldn't. It would step outside their already complicated partnership. But still come on...Blowjob red.

Slipping off his earphone Mulder innocently addresses his seeming distressed partner.

"What is it Scully?"

Now she knew, that he knew what it was. And He knew that she knew that he knew.

But they weren't about to let the other know that they knew.

"Moulder why don't you save some of those for the flight home?"

She asked with a tight kind of look on her face. The kind of look she gets when she has a headache, but when she has a headache she usually pinches the bridge of her nose.

Oh wait, there we go.

Scully sighed as Mulder gave a shit eating grin and closed up the bag of seeds. She promptly let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So how was your weekend Scully?"

Slowly Scully looked up at him. She knew what he was getting at. What he had been building up to getting at since that mourning.

"It was fine Mulder, how was yours."

She wasn't going to make this easy on him. Sighing Mulder crossed his legs on folded his hands on his knee.

"Great, now back to you, this guy...Brad"

"Bret."

"Yeah, him, so um, how did you meet him? How long have you been seeing each other? Do you have china pattern yet..."

He would have continued too, however Scully just wasn't a Monday kind of person.

"Mulder, it may surprise you, but yes, I actually do meet people, and I do actually date. Not all of us can live off our collection porn and alien autopsies."

Feigning insult Mulder clutched at his chest. "Scully, you wound me. You forgot about the government spying with the lone gunmen."

One of Scully auburn brows lifted. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that."

Seeing that this really wasn't getting him anywhere Mulder tried a slightly different approach.

"No really Scully where did you meet this guy?'

Finally putting down the case file, which had remained in her right hand through out the conversation, she turned to fully face him.

"Do you really want to know?"

"You know I do Scully."

Carefully searching for a way to break the news to him she found no easy way to do it.

"He's a friend of Bills."

Mulder's eyebrows shot up this time. "Your brother Bill?"

"That would the one."

"Your brother set you up on date?"

Scully almost growled.

"NO he introduced us."

"Yeah uh huh."

"Shut up Mulder."

"I dunno Scully, kind of desperate don't you think? Having your big bro get you a date."

"I'm warning you."

"And with one of the desk guys at the FBI, I mean he could at least be cool."

"Desk guy?"

"Well what kind of field agent has the name Bret?"

"I dunno Foxy"

"Ouch Red."

"He **is **a field agent!"

"In what department...agriculture?"

"Homicide, smartass."

"Wait, wait wait...Bret what?"

Scully looked skeptical.

"Matthews."

"Oh"

"You know him?"

"Yeah we worked together a couple times, when I was over in homicide."

Mulder looked as if a silly rabbit had just taken his trix.

Bret Mathews was a 30 something field agent, tall handsome, intelligent. Basically from what Mulder remembered, which was everything since he had a photographic memory, Bret was scoring about as much as him back then. Before he was "spooky."

What happened? This was not normal. Bret Matthews was not the typical guy that Scully would date. Bret actually had a personality!

Tricky, very tricky. This was all Bill Scully's doing.

"Oh, so what do you think of him then?"

Brining him out of his thoughts, Scully smiled, as Mulder couldn't hide the look of surprise from his face. Take that Mr. know it all.

"Um, he's seems like a good guy...from what I remember. It just..."

Scully feeling slightly smug from upping her partner, questioned. "Just what?"

"Well I just didn't think you were his type?"

And every smug thought that had flitted into Scully's head tucked tail and fled.

"And what do you mean by that?" Her offense could not be hidden, and Mulder almost flinched. His big ass mouth.

"Well I just don't think you're the type of person he usually dates?"

"And why exactly is that?"

Stop talking Mulder, stop talking Mulder.

"Well he usually dates tall blondes...hott ,big br...

Mouth needs to stop now.

His mouth stopped, however his eyes didn't. Upon saying this Mulder's eyes unconsciously drifted to Scully's chest. Though he found them very nice, its just Bret usually liked girls a little bigger up top...

His eyes slowly slid up, and were unfortunately met with a very ticked red head.

Kind of grinning, more or less trying not to cringe, and Mulder's hand drifted back to headphones.

Scully rolled her eyes and reached for the case file again.

The rest of the flight passed for complete silence between the tow agents. Even the screaming kids seemed to sense the annoyance of a certain gun totting woman, and kept their wining to am minimal,

It seemed to take forever before they arrived at the residence in question, which of course was just down the road from east bumfuck.

Ringing the doorbell, Mulder stepped back to stand beside his eerily silent partner.

Moments passed and no one came to the door.

"Why don't you try knocking?"

Shocked to hear words coming from her after an hour of Mulder's an ass I'm not talking to you silence it was almost strange to hear her speak to him.

Taking his hesitance in stride Scully cocked on hip and gave him a flippant look. "What are my breasts not big enough to suggest knocking on a door?"

Now that was low...

Any further argument or thought was cut off as the door swung open. "Hello, oh you must be the FBI agents!"

A chubby woman greeted them merrily. Her skin was sun splotched and dry and her hair was thinning.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you until later! That's when the TV peoples are coming."

Mulder looked at Scully.

This case was looking a bit doubtful. Even with his perpetual need to believe in the unbelievable Mulder had a pretty good feeling that this woman was lying through her tooth about the poltergeist.

Yes tooth.

That's right.

Only one.


	4. Annoyance Factor

The Curve

Chapter 4

Annoyance Factor

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files and if I did….Mulder would have come to terms with his fascination with oddly names brunettes, (cough Bambi) and realized that colorblind or not red heads were for him.

Scully: What ever happened to trust no one?  
Mulder: I changed it to trust everyone. Didn't I tell you?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Mulder stood beside his silent partner, her irritation with him was all but reaching and out and poking him in the arm.

After combing the entire house, while being followed mercilessly by the local TV crew, who made dumb and dumber look like German physicist one agent Fox William Mulder stood now before the piercing gaze of his 5'2 partner.

Damn she was frightening when she was pissed.

"Mulder, how did this even make a case with the FBI, there is nothing wrong with this house, except maybe that the termites are charging rent."

Glancing from their semi secluded corner, Mulder mildly wandered is Scully realized how cute she was when huffy.

"Sarcasm, really I don't think the termites are charging quite yet. Any way the woman made a case, now it is our job to investigate, so put on your smile G-woman here comes the three stooges."

Mulder ignored the look from his partner and turned to look at the owner of the house and the two camera men, who just might have smelt worse then the house.

"Alright Mister Mueller, how bout we have an interview, yeah and have the lil lady stand next to you."

Ohhh don't laugh Mulder she'll kill you.

The wayward corner f his lip started upward but he forced it down again, with an interval of forced coughing.

He could feel a wave of what could be described as pure loathing radiating from his vertically challenged partner.

"Mulder…"

Oh how lovely it was to hear her growl his name like that. When was the last time he heard that…this mourning…on the plane?

"Well maybe later guys, right now me and my lil partner hear need to do some leg work. We'll be back tomorrow."

It was eternity in hell done in slow motion all the way to the door of that crap hole pf a house.

And a dead silence all the way to town.

Slam

Ouch, Mulder cringed as his partner exited the car, and marched up to the motel lobby. Hopefully she would get him a room too.

The case really wasn't looking great. But come one they'd done worse.

Really they had.

More then once.

So what was her problem?

Was she still mad about the airplane...probably a little?

Was she mad about missing her new boy…

Nah

Um …probably not

It had to be something else. She usually was at least better about telling him why she was pissed.

Well sometimes. Sort of.

And of course there was all those times she said she was fine. Which is female code for drop it or loose your balls.

Was this why he avoided dating?

Yes, yes it was.

Mulder sighed, and moved to get out of the car; Scully was just coming out of the lobby two sets of room keys in hand.

So maybe she wasn't that mad after all.

No sooner had the weary tension in Mulder's shoulders begun to ease, then he was shocked as she tossed, rather forcefully, his room key at him.

"Hey…" Was all he managed as she stocked past him to the drivers side door he had just left.

Opening the door she hit the trunk button, completely ignoring Mulder's close proximity.

There was defiantly something here that was making Scully over and above her normal annoyed quota for the day.

Hmmm…

Lets see today's the 27th.

Her birthday?

No, not for two more months…note to Mulder, do not forget birthday, two months from now.

Oh…

27th

Yup that sounds right. Mulder sighed and headed to the back of the car. Yeah he would guess bloating, fatigue and cramps would make anyone cranky.

God she would kill him if she knew he was aware of those personal things.

It kind of made knowing that much funnier, in the weird maybe he should consider getting out of the basement and getting a life kind of way.

&&&&&&

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed this. I know I said that this would be updated quickly. But I kind of lied.. Sorry. I got off track with other projects and this sort of kept getting pushed back. But hopefully now I can update with some frequency. The nest Chapter will be "Dreaming in Color."

I promise a laugh from that one.




	5. Chapter 5

The Curve

Dreaming in Color

Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait! But thank you everyone who has reviewed.

Discliamer; I do not own the x-files. If I did Diane Fowley would have died a more violent death…I know I'm mean.

X-FilesQuote

MULDER: But the baby's father is an alien?

AMANDA: No, no, I didn't say he was an alien, I said he was from another planet. His name is Luke Skywalker. He's what's known as a Jedi Knight.

SCULLY: Did he have a light saber?

AMANDA: No, he didn't bring it.

(Small Potatoes, property of the X-files)

The late night show blared on the TV screen. It was the only source of light in the cheap hotel room, as Mulder laid against the headboard in his boxers and a plain white t-shit.

He didn't particularly care for the late night talk show, but it was something to do and since the TV didn't get the spice channel…

He munched another sunflower seed.

Scully was still in a pissy mood, and he wasn't too far behind. It seemed that this just wasn't an x-file. Well Scully had to be right eventually, he couldn't always be right on the money. Although he was disturbingly close.

Crunch

Another seed succumbed to his oral fixation.

He was very keen with hunches, with ideas and speculations, but Scully was always there to rein him in. For the most part he was grateful for this. She kept him in check, from spinning so completely out of control and running with a new theory that he lost sight of anything else. She also helped keep the x-files open. If it wasn't for her scientific research into their cases there would be little to validate keeping the department open. But dammit, he was right most of the time, and she..she…

She should know that Bret wasn't right for her!

Crack!

The little seed shell cracked in-between his fingers. Where had the though come from. Broad sided by his own overactive mind Mulder cast the cracked seed into the pile of shells. It wasn't nearly as satisfying to eat if he didn't get to crack it between his teeth.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's Scully."

Looking towards the door he paused. Well maybe she wasn't mad anymore. Sighing he moved off the bed.

Rubbing the sleepiness from his face with one hand he opened the door with the other. Opening the door a guilty boyish smile split his face.

Scully had apparently adapted her normally very functional and comfortable pajamas to accommodate the heat.

Meaning her cotton drawstring bottoms had remained, but her high collared long sleeve top was replaced with an oh so curve hugging tank. It was the softest eggshell color and Mulder could swear almost shear enough to see the dusky color of her tits.

"Get that look off your face Mulder, its hot as hell here."

Mulder smiled and let her in the door.

She walked past him and towards the bed. "Alright Mulder, I think we both know that this case is bogus."

"Bogus? Agent Scully is that a scientific term?" He joked as he too made his way over to the bed and lounged on the side opposite her.

They had done this before, taken up opposite sides of a bed while going over a case. Usually they would take up separate beds for these talks, but this motel only had singles.

Mulder crunched another seed as Scully watched the talk show for minute. Raising an auburn brow she asked. "What, they don't get the spice channel?" Was nothing sacred anymore? Mulder just grinned.

"You know Scully I don't think that this case is bogus as you say. I mean we have personally been witnesses to the strange workings of disgruntled spirits, I think its entirely plausible that a malevolent spirit, a poltergeist could take up residence in home, due to some unknown occurrence of the past…"

Scully stopped him right then and there. "Mulder, I'm of tired of arguing with you." That wouldn't have been to weird a thing to hear if her hand wasn't suddenly on his bare knee.

"Wha..Scully…" he started but she caught him off guard again, her pale hand tracing up the front of his thigh.

"You know Mulder, the only reason I have been seeing Bret is because…" Her blue eyes met his questioning hazel ones. "Is because I was tired of…not being noticed." She didn't quite iterate who was not noticing her. Her reached the top of his boxers and let her thumb skim the trail of hair up to his bellybutton. Mulder sucked in his breath, as she let the digit circle the indentation.

"Scully what…what is going on here?" The tingling sensations created by her butterfly touches were tantalizing but at the same time sent a chill down his spine.

What was Scully doing? What about their friendship? Their partnership? What would the men who work against them do if they knew them to be lovers?

The rational part of his brain would have said that the government henchmen already knew there was a tangible connection between them both and hurting one hurt the other. But the rational part of his brain was loosing power as its blood supply was rapidly being diverted south.

Instead of an answer she raised her hand and traced a manicured finger tip over his pouty lips. "Mulder, you can trust me." Warmth began to fill his chest.

With that said she raised her face to his and softly let her lips touch his. Her breath was warm on his already heated skin. Taking her face in his hands he brought her in for a deeper kiss.

When in Rome.

Her tongue stroked his with fervor. Her hands moved down his sides, and her thumb played with the soft skin over his hipbone.

Suddenly she shoved him over onto his back. Her small hands stayed on his shoulders as she moved to straddle him.

He was now sure she could feel that "part" of him coming between them. Small butterfly kisses were rained down his jaw line until she reached his earlobe. Mulder almost came off the bed as she took the piece of flesh into her mouth and sucked gently. Impassioned beyond reason he sat up quickly, Scully still in his lap. He hooked his fingers under the lacy straps of her top and dropped them down her shoulders. His lips immediately sought out the milky white skin of her neck. One her neck was thoroughly lavished he kissed her collarbone.

Scully gasped loudly as the top was dragged down further exposing her breasts. Mulder's mouth immediately went to one of the pert nipples he had been given a hint of when she first came in.

As he played with her, she ground down into his lap, causing him to moan into her skin.

It took moments to remove all the clothes, cast carelessly around the room.

Mulder was never so aware of his own body. He felt like his very being was on fire. Starting with the part buried inside the woman beneath him. Her stong calves were wrapped high on his hips pulling him down.

The only noises he was aware of was the sound of the ragged breathing, the occasionally moan and the banging of the headboard into the wall.

Screw the neighbors.

Bang

Bang

Scully suddenly pushed him hard, trying to force him up. He was very resistant, but she eventually won out.

Once up she quickly switched their positions. Catching on quickly Mulder placed his hands on hips. The headboard continued to bang.

Bang

Bang

"Mulder?"

"Mulder?"

"Mulder are you up yet?."

Hazel eyes snapped open. "Ah shit." There was no bouncing red head. The headboard was not banging, but the door was.

Shit, and boy scouts could camp under his blanket.

Looking around the room for any help in this situation he found none.

"Mulder can I come in, I have coffee." Well that was temping…but no, he wasn't about to embarrass himself. Not for all the glorious caffeine in the world.

"Mulder I'm coming in, you better be dressed."

Shit, did he lock the door…

Click..

That would be a no.

Taking a decisive course of action Mulder tugged the blanket up to his shoulder and turned onto his side, effectively hiding the little soldier.

"Mulder what are you doing?"

Scully walked into the room, looking at her partner curled up like a ten year old on school day.

Mulder peeked out of the covers and gave her his best boyish face. God if she had any idea.

…but dammit if it wasn't a good dream….


	6. Chapter 6

The Curve

Chapter 6

A Working Partnership

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-files, if I did Mulder would be seen shirtless more often….

Quote;

Mulder is standing naked under a showerhead, eyes closed. Scully in a stall next to him also standing quietly under the spray. A very low wall separates them. The water shuts off. Mulder turns to Scully and glances down at her briefly. They look at each other briefly. Scully turns away.)

These are the lines that were cut:

Scully: "My, my ..."  
Mulder: "Right back at ya, Red."

— "One Son"

The morning had quickly progressed. Once Mulder had settled his little "problem," he had enjoyed some luke warm coffee. His partner kept glancing at him weirdly.

They had enjoyed a scene reminiscent of his grade school days when his mother would have to drag him from bed, on those cold winter mornings.

Mulder had stubbornly refused to rise from the bed at Scully's request, then ignored her light tap to the foot, but when she tried to yank the blankets, he held on to them with a desperate grip.

Finally the feisty red head braced herself, one foot on the bed post and pulled sharply on the bed cover. Mulder jerked, slamming an elbow on the night stand.

"Owww..owww."

"Mulder what is your problem?" Scully exclaimed, her annoyance was not lost on her partner.

Thankfully through the extreme fear of humiliation and the resounding impact of his funny bone on cheaply furnished nightstand had the effects of an ice cold shower on him. So there was in effect no longer a problem.

Scully hadn't stopped looking at him funny since. Thankfully when the coffee was gone the two fell into a comfortable silence.

However the mourning was still full of unwanted surprises, namely an ornery raccoon by the name of Pete, a raccoon who just so happened to have to have taken up residence in the so called haunted house. Now apparently raccoons like small shiny objects, which would greatly explain the missing objects in the house. Not to the mention the constant spilt garbages and strange noises in the night.

This was all very convenient and a nifty little explanation that would be sending the FBI agents out of the backwater town and home to DC. However the finding of this furry houseguest was anything but convenient or nifty. In fact an hour of rapid yelling and screaming on a few different peoples parts had led to a call to animal control, the destruction of several cheap knickknacks and a trip to the hospital.

"Mulder I told you to wait for animal control." Scully looked at him with no small amount of annoyance. Her partner was now nursing a nasty looking bite on his hand.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Who new the pesky varmints had such sharp teeth." Mulder said in his best West Virginia hick impersonation.

Mulder watched with curiosity as his partners red lips moved. It sounded like she said something like, "I hope." Something he couldn't hear. "Rabies shot," again something he couldn't understand. "Right in the ass."

Hours later Mulder boarded the plane home, his good hand at the small feminine curve of his partners back.

The flight was short, and thankfully less intense then the first. Scully typed up her report quietly on her lap top. It would be a thankfully short one, due to the absolute lack of anything interesting to report. Although Skinner was sure to have a few question about the expense report. Rabies shots were not usually on the bill.

Despite the shortness of the flight Scully managed to dose off after finishing her report. Her head drifted down, and eventually rested on his shoulder. It wasn't odd or out of the ordinary really so Mulder simply glanced down at her, then resumed listening to his Eagles CD, they say if you listen carefully enough, that in the background voices can be heard reciting Nostradomous's predictions.

Mulder and Scully collected their baggage after the flight, Scully rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey Scully you want to grab some Chinese."

Her ice blue eyes look up his tall frame, she appeared unsure of what to say.

"Sorry Mulder, I've got a date, with Bret." Mulder seemed taken aback by this. They had just gotten back from their case. When had she talked to him?

"Alright well goodnight Mulder."

Regaining his senses Mulder quickly answered. "Yeah you too." Not too good a night though.

Wednesday mourning Fox Mulder arrived early at the J. Edgar Hoover building. On his way through the floor of respectable FBI agents he over heard a conversation that made him see red. Well if he could see red he would've, you know being partially color blind and all.

Bret Matthews was sitting at his desk talking to his partner, Kurt, or Kirk or something like that. "So is she really an ice queen?" K, whatever his name asked.

Bret bounced a ball off the side of the cubicle. "Eh, I think it's and act, she's more like one of those catholic school girl types. They seem really distant and reserved…but." He caught the ball of the bounce back. "Get them between the sheets and their a whole new animal."

K, smirked. "So what do you think, she's playing the three date rule?"

Bret tossed the ball again. "Yeah at least that. Only one way to find out, our third date is Tomorrow night, we're going out drinking and dancing. I hope what they say about the Irish holding they liquor ain't true."

K whatever he was called sputtered the coffee he was drinking while trying to contain a laugh.

Mulder kept walking. But there was a barely perceptible tightening of his muscles, like he suddenly had the urge to hit something.

Down in the deep dark basement Mulder had already begun to brood by the time Scully arrived.

Promptly on time today, Scully appeared neither like a giddy school girl who just had a romantic evening nor an aggravated g-woman who spent last night in the presence of an imbecile.

So, not having any real sense of the situation Mulder kept his greeting short, and completely skipped inquiring about the date.

But the thoughts of it lingered. Where had they gone? Did they sit on her couch and make out like a couple of teenagers. Blah, the thought of it practically caused the contents o his stomach to come up. He sat on that couch. They sat together with cartons of Chinese food reading over case files, sharing witty repartee. Bret did not do witty repartee well. It was all sexual innuendo. She wasn't that kind of girl.

Was she? What about the tattoo guy?

Snap

His pencil broke right in half. Scully raised her eyes to him. He was going to ruin more pencils this way.

"Mulder, I'm going to lunch you coming?" Scully had risen from her chair and was collecting her purse.

Lunch, it was lunch already? He hadn't done anything. Well crap. "Ah I'm good Scully, could you bring me back one of those sandwiches though, you know relish no hots with the little toothpick shaped like a palm tree through it"

Scully merely raised her eyebrow and kept walking. She'd bring back his sandwich, he knew it, but there probably would be hots. She was spiteful like that.

Now without her presence he could find a case that would get them out of town tomorrow, just in time for Bret to be spending a night with Mary Palmer and her five sisters.

Unfortunately this is the point where things went wrong. Bret's voice wrung out from hall.

"Oh hey Dana, I was just coming to see if you wanted to have lunch with me."

Mulder immediately raised her hazel eyes to the door. Sure enough there stood the prick. "Oh well..yeah." Was _Scully's_, response. Bret then took it upon himself to slide his hand onto the delicate curve of Scully's back.

And something deep inside Mulder snapped. Scully was not his lover, his girlfriend, she was his partner his friend and dammit that curve went along with it. Since the beginning of their partnership he had always walked his right hand on the small of her back his fingers skimming over the curve.

Mulder's long legs brought him out into the hall quickly, just in time to see Scully pushing at Bret who was trying to crowd into her space.

"I'm just trying to kiss you, you really are frigid, just relax a little." The prick tried moving in again.

Before Scully could protest further Mulder had swung a mean right hook, and Bret's ass hit the linoleum.

"And that's why I'm here…The end." Mulder retook his plastic seat while the rest of the therapy circle looked on in awe.

The ring leader cleared his throat. "Well thank you Mr. Mulder for sharing the, Cough interesting story. I'll think we'll wrap this up for today. I'll see everyone in a week."

"Wait, Mulder, so what happened? Is that Scully chic still with the ass?" One of his fellow anger management inept called out.

Before he could answer a certain gun toting red head had arrived to give him a ride to work.

"Ready to go Mulder?" The therapy circle people looked on with wide eyes.

"Yeah let's go G-woman." Sliding his hand onto the curve of her back he preceded to walk out. But not before turning his head to wink at the onlookers.

THE END


End file.
